-Una Estrella en el Ejército-
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Ella tenía la vida que toda chica deseaba. Pero a la vez sentía que algo le faltaba y con ese presentimiento tomó quizá la peor decisión de su vida o ¿tal vez no?


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**N/A: **La idea de esta historia la tomé de una película que por cierto no sé el nombre, disculpen, su escritora la buscó por todos lados sin éxito ;( Recuerdo la secuela, pero como hice con la historia anterior 'Enamorándote por Hotmail' que por cierto ha sido una gran experiencia para mí gracias a todos ustedes **¡Gracias! ¡Os amo**! **(w)** recree la idea a mi gusto y para ustedes, el tema de la película es hermosa y cabía la posibilidad de hacer un SasuSaku con el, por supuesto que la idea no me pertenece, pero la historia si es completamente mía.

¡Bienvenidos nuevamente señores! Les presento mi nuevo proyecto ;)

Y con un nuevo nombre, paso a llamarme Saiyuki Yuko'San por motivos que explicaré luego allí abajito ↓↓.

**¡Acompáñenme en este nuevo emprendimiento!**

Sin nada más que acotar disfruten del primer capitulo del Fic :3

.

.

.

.

.

― **Una Estrella en el Ejército ―**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡No puedo ir a la entrevista sin maquillaje! ― Gritaba al teléfono.

― Sakura, por favor, la entrevista comenzará en diez segundos ¿Puedes dejar eso? ― La voz sonaba impaciente.

― ¡No me he maquillado! ¡Mírame Sasori! ―Exclamó la mujer señalándose la cara visiblemente molesta.

El sólo quedó mirando su reloj, la chica le reclamaba la ausencia de su maquillista.

― Sakura, eres una actriz muy famosa, una de las modelos más envidiadas de Tokio, ¡Compórtate como una profesional y sal! ― Dijo empujando a la chica al auditorio en donde los flashes no se hicieron esperar al momento en que su esbelta figura toco el set de prensa.

Ella respiro profundo y fue a tomar asiento cuando las preguntas comenzaron a caerle sin piedad.

Ese era el comienzo de uno de sus tantos días tras bambalinas como lo estipulaba su apretada agenda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― _Sakura Haruno, la exitosa actriz y modelo ha confesado su relación con su manager Akasuna no Sasori _― Leía mentalmente en una de las revistas más famosas de Tokio.

Eran las 22:40 horas, se encontraba completamente agotada por el día que le había tocado, esperaba que Sasori se hubiese quedado a pasar la noche con ella pero el dijo que tenia muchas ofertas de trabajo y necesitaba revisarlas.

― _Podría haberlas hecho aquí y no lo molestaría _― Pensó con un puchero en el rostro mientras bordeaba con el dedo la humeante taza de té.

Había pasado 2 años desde que Sasori la había descubierto como un diamante en bruto y la convirtió en lo que hoy es, la actriz y modelo mejor cotizada del mundo del espectáculo, con sus 19 años de edad tenía todo lo que una chica joven desearía, fama, dinero, belleza y un novio muy apuesto que además le llevaba las finanzas, no podría pedir nada más.

Suspiró y echó un vistazo a su habitación, estaba hospedada en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la Ciudad, ella había pedido la suite del ultimo piso para admirar la belleza que emanaba el lugar a esa hora y lo silencioso de los alrededores, se levantó del sillón en donde reposaba y se acerco a uno de los ventanales, abrió las cortinas y los cristales, el aire fresco daba de lleno en su rostro, cerró los ojos para sentir la relajante brisa y olvidar que mañana sería otro rutinario día entre ruedas de prensa, fotografías y filmaciones, apartó un poco el mechón que le caía en los ojos, siempre había creído que su cabello era lo más raro y repugnante que le pudo haber sucedido, buscó explicaciones médicas a esa 'catástrofe' como ella lo llamaba, y la explicación más razonable que le dieron era la poca pigmentación, había decidido en teñirlo de un color claro para disimular, rubio platinado, junto con las cejas y porqué no también allí abajo si era necesario hasta no dejar rastro pero Sasori la detuvo, quizá fue eso lo que aún no se lo perdono, y por el se lo dejó así, lo cuidó y permitió que crecieran hasta llegarle a la cintura, puso esmero en lo que el consideraba 'Tip peculiar', largó un suspiro aun más molesto y se apartó para poder cerrar los ventanales, dio un ultimo vistazo al exterior y juntó ambas cortinas.

.

.

.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntaba la maquillista pasándole la mano por enfrente del rostro.

― He… He… Disculpa, Moeyi-san, puedes continuar ― Respondió la ojiverde con un notable desgano.

― Debe ser difícil ― Murmuró la chica mientras pasaba el cepillo por sus largos cabellos.

― ¿Disculpa? ― Inquirió la pelirosa.

― Eh… Digo que debe ser difícil tener la vida que usted lleva, siendo una estrella ¿No descansa? ― Preguntó curiosa.

― No, no… Te equivocas, no es difícil, es más ¡Me encanta! Aún así, no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones ― Respondió entre risas que no dejaron convencida a la chica.

― Señorita Haruno, por favor salga ― Decía uno de los asistentes.

Sakura inspiró profundo y salió a dónde las bestias esperaban, o es así como ella llamaba a las ruedas de prensa.

.

Al acabar la rueda de prensa la chica de cabellos rosas salió agotada del lugar, divisó a todos sus asistentes tras bambalinas y a lo lejos vio a uno de sus hombres de 'confianza' se acercó con rapidez abriéndose paso entre la turba apurada en sus asuntos.

Era Neji Hyuga, su primer asistente al mando, alto, de esbelta cabellera café, muy al estilo japonés, unos ojos perlados y un físico envidiable, aunque estaba muy guapo el había declarado públicamente que sus intereses estaban basados exclusivamente en cumplir su trabajo a la perfección, pero aquí entre nos ella sabía perfectamente que eso era una gran mentira, su ultima novia lo había engañado con el manager de otra estrella y el caso tomo estado publico provocándole una gran vergüenza, ambos se hicieron mejores amigos cuando ella era una novata en ese terreno y le tenía en alta estima.

― Disculpa, Neji-san, ¿No sabes en donde está Sasori? ― Preguntó tomando del brazo al ojiperla.

― ¿Sasori? Déjame ver… Oh, si, el había dicho que iría a su casa y luego volvería al set por ti ¿Lo esperaras? ― Contestó mientras llenaba un formulario.

Sakura esbozó una gran sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminaron por la picardía.

― Me aterra que me veas así ― Decía el joven mientras le pasaba un par de llaves a la ojiverde ― Es nueva, no vayas a quemarla ―

― ¡No te preocupes! ¡Gracias! ― Gritaba la ojiverde mientras agitaba las llaves abriéndose paso a la muchedumbre.

― _Cielos _― Pensaba Neji mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sakura subió a un elegante coche color negro, se notaba a leguas que era nuevo puesto que aun no le había quitado el envoltorio a los asientos, por suerte le había colocado un desodorante para automóviles así no tendría que soportar el olor a empaquetado. Tomó las llaves y la encendió, era todo un deleite conducir en el ya que hacia el menor ruido posible y era perfecto ya que planeaba dar una sorpresa a Sasori, mientras manejaba esbozaba una gran sonrisa, un momento a solas con el era lo que buscaba.

Aparcó el automóvil en la parte trasera de la lujosa mansión, bajó despacio y buscó en su bolso la duplica de la tarjeta magnética que el mismo le había dado, lo pasó por el pequeño aparato que se hallaba de lado a la puerta e ingresó, se quitó los tacones de cuero italiano depositándolos con delicadeza en la entrada, caminó con sigilo buscándolo primero en el despacho, al no hallarlo continuó por la cocina, la sala y por último subió a la habitación, se sonrojo al pensar que el podía estar dándose una ducha, había muchas habitaciones en su casa, siempre se había preguntado porque quería una tan espaciosa si solo el la ocupaba o a veces ella iba allí para dormir, era un pecado desperdiciar tanto dinero, conforme iba avanzando escucho sonidos provenientes de la habitación principal, al principio no los distinguió bien, creyó que era el hablando por teléfono o quizá el televisor, pero cuando se encontraba a escasos metros pudo escuchar una especie de gemidos, tragó grueso porque no se trataban de gemidos femeninos, o los _normales, _la voz era ronca, atisbo a la puerta y la escena le quitó el aliento, era Sasori pero no podía divisar bien a la otra figura.

― ¡Sasori! ― Gritó la ojiverde.

El pelirrojo inmediatamente giró con evidente sorpresa al encontrarse con la chica.

― ¿¡Que se supone que está pasando aquí?! Y quién demonios es… No, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Deidara-san? ― Dijo Sakura tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

― ¡No es nada! ¡Sakura! Déjame explicarte, por favor ― Pidió el de cabellos rojos.

Sakura tomo impulso y salió corriendo de allí seguida de Sasori pisándole los talones, empujo con fuerza la puerta y con los pies descalzos pasó al otro lado de la casa buscando el coche, cuando escucho a otro par de pies acercarse con velocidad subió y lo encendió, puso seguro a las ventanas, Sasori se apoyó en ella pidiendo que se detuviera.

― Sakura ¡Por favor! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Créeme! ― Pedía dando golpeteos a los cristales.

Sakura presionó el acelerador sin escuchar a ningún ruego y se alejó del lugar raudamente, entre lágrimas daba pequeños golpes al volante, destapó la botella de champagne que había traído del set y comenzó a beber desmesuradamente, ella se caracterizaba justamente por no tolerar muy bien el alcohol por lo que rápidamente comenzaba a hacer efecto, se pasaba la mano a los ojos intentando centrar la vista pero esta se hacia cada vez más borrosa cuando de repente un camión que venia en dirección contraria salió al paso haciendo que ella perdiera el control del rodado yendo a parar contra un árbol, para su suerte la bolsa de aire se había activado automáticamente lo que le produjo solo rasguños y contusiones leves.

― ¡Oh, diablos! Neji va a matarme ― gimoteó mientras llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una especie de alerta por encima del espejo retrovisor, ella presionó el botón de un color rojo titilante y este comenzó a hablar como una especie de transmisor.

― Soy del servicio satelital para control de seguridad ¿Quién está al mando? ― Preguntó una voz en el pequeño aparato.

Sakura lo miró extrañada como si fuera la cosa más rara, tocándolo con el dedo índice cuando el transmisor volvió a emitir otro llamado.

― Soy del servicio satelital para control de seguridad ¿Quién está al mando? ― Repitió.

― _¡El botón habló! _― Se dijo ella misma con una expresión sorprendida. ― ¿Señor Botón? Soy Sakura Haruno ― Respondió.

― Señorita Haruno. Soy del Servicio Satelital de Seguridad Móvil ¿Puede decirme que le ha sucedido? ― Preguntó.

― Mi novio me engañó ― Respondió entre hipidos.

― Señorita Haruno ¿Ha tenido algún percance? ― Insistió.

― ¡Y me engañó con mi peluquero! ― Repetía desconsolada apoyándose por el volante.

― Sí es así ya nos hemos contactado con la Policía y con un Equipo Médico, permanezca allí, pronto recibirá asistencia ― Musitaba.

Sakura se incorporó y se dio cuenta que el champagne había quedado impregnado en su delicado vestido Coco Chanel color blanco sin mencionar que la pestilencia no sólo la desprendía su ropa ¿Qué explicación daría a la policía?, abrió la portezuela y trastabillando salió de su interior.

― ¿Señorita Haruno? ¿Está bien? ― Repetía el aparato.

Sakura ignoró el llamado y comenzó a caminar carretera arriba, los pies le dolían por las malezas, piedras y el pavimento frio, pero no tenia otra opción, sin un lugar a donde ir, sin dinero lo único que podía hacer era rebuscarse algo por su cuenta, pero que es lo que haría alguien que había sido llevado de un humilde pueblo al mundo del estrellato sin haber aprendido lo básico, Sakura Haruno podría ser una experta en películas y filmando comerciales, pero como mujer era un rotundo fracaso.

Se abrazó a si misma intentando contrarrestar el viento helado que cortaba su delicado cuerpo, los dientes le castañeaban a más no poder, pensó en hacerle señas a algún camionero y que la ayudara a hospedarse en algún lugar pero nadie le dio atención, una lagrima caliente rodó su mejilla al sentirse abandonada, primero por su tío que se hizo con todo el dinero de su fama al ser ella menos de edad aprovechándose de la ignorancia de sus padres y su minoría de edad y ahora su novio que había resultada ser _**Gay.**_

Volvió a retomar su camino y se miró en el caudaloso rio que corría debajo del ostentoso puente de la Ciudad de Tokio, las aguas negras eran aterradoras para ella, por un momento se vio tentada a subir por las varillas y lanzarse pero el miedo la detuvo, giró la cabeza y a lo lejos vio a una figura algo parecido a un joven que echaba llaves a un lugar, iba vestido de ¿Militar? Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, necesitaba ayuda, una ducha, comida y un lugar en donde pasar la noche, aunque no precisamente en ese orden.

― ¡He! ¡Señor uniformado! ¡Espere! ― Gritaba a la figura tratando de acercarse a paso ligero pero por más que lo intentaba los pies le dolían.

El joven sólo la observó de reojo sin mucho interés.

― ¿Po-Podrías ayudarme? Por… Favor ― Pedía la ojiverde entre jadeos.

― ¿En que podría ayudarla yo? ― Respondió inexpresivo mientras metía el par de llaves a su bolsillo.

Sakura se encontraba frente a el, todo estaba muy oscuro pero el faro que se encontraba a unos metros era de mucha ayuda aunque fuera tenue la luz que desprendía pero era suficiente como para verle la cara, había pensado que si su situación no era demasiado precaria como en la que se encontraba y hubiera tenido el suficiente tiempo para escanearlo meticulosamente diría que estaba como Dios mandaba, pero el chico parecía muy estricto, frio, bueno, sería por lo que iba uniformado de pies a cabeza.

― Me perdí, no tengo casa, tengo hambre, necesito un lugar en donde pasar la noche ― Contestó ella con ademanes.

El joven arqueó una ceja y comenzó a alejarse de ella a paso ligero, lo que desconcertó a Sakura, ella lo siguió, más lento claro y echando gritos para que volteara.

― ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ― Decía entre gritos la ojiverde pero el seguía ignorándola.

Por la hora el lugar ya estaba desolado aun así cerca se hallaba un pub y fuera algunas personas entretenidas entre copas, música y charla amena, pero cuando escucharon el escándalo que Sakura armaba detrás del chico se levantaron de donde se encontraban reconociéndola.

― O-Oye… Esa es ¿Sakura-san? ― Decía uno de ellos apuntándola con el dedo.

― ¡Es Sakura-san! ― Confirmaba otro.

― ¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san! ― Gritaba la muchedumbre.

Y la turba se levantó a corridas hacia ella, la ojiverde tembló ya que se hallaba sin protección totalmente expuesta ante la gente, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas pero un instante sintió que algo tiraba de su brazo, era el joven que la llevaba casi arrastrándola hacia un estacionamiento, el griterío se hacia cada vez más cercano, ella miro atrás y veía a las personas acercándose a grandes zancadas.

― Sube ― Exigió el joven abriéndole la puerta trasera del coche.

Sakura echó un vistazo al automóvil, era un Toyota Alex en color azul, si no se equivocaba era del año 2001, lo sabía por culpa de su otro asistente Kiba Inuzuka, un aficionado a los perros y a los automóviles, siempre le hablaba sobre los modelos incluso tenia una colección a escala de todos los automóviles que existieron en la vida misma, ¿podía ser eso normal? El sonido del motor la sobresaltó, el joven uniformado ya se encontraba dentro y listo para irse _sin ella, _subió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. El chico aceleró con gran potencia, por momentos pensó que era algún tipo de compulsivo por la velocidad en la que manejaba el vehículo.

Ahora que lo miraba un poco mejor, definitivamente aquel joven estaba como para comérselo a besos, tenia la tez blanca, unos ojos negros arrolladoramente fríos y misteriosos como la noche, el cabello negro con destellos azules que se partían en dos mechones cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara y un fleco enmarcando su frente, la parte trasera la tenia un poco rebelde dándole un toque desenfadado, totalmente sensual e irresistible, se mordió el labio inferior pero luego despertó cuando el pelinegro aceleró bruscamente aplastándola contra el espaldar del asiento.

― E-Eh… Disculpa ¿Podrías ir más lento? ― Pidió la ojiverde.

El joven sólo atisbo a mirarla por el retrovisor y arquear una ceja.

― Gracias por ayudarme, de verdad, me has caído del cielo ― Agradeció ella dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

― Te dejaré en la comisaria, Sakura Haruno, sólo eso puedo hacer por ti ― Respondió el con mucha frialdad.

― Eh… Pero… Tu no ― Tartamudeó ella.

― Se supone que eres una celebridad ¿Qué haces en la calle sola y en esos harapos? ― Preguntó el con el mismo tono desinteresado.

― ¡No son harapos! ¡Es un vestido exclusivo diseñado por Coco Chanel! Aunque un poco maltratado…Y sobre eso… Es una larga historia ― Respondió desviando la mirada a un lado.

El pelinegro la observaba de reojo por el retrovisor y largo un suspiro.

― Como sea, ese no es mi asunto. Te llevaré al departamento policial más cercano y ellos sabrán que hacer contigo ― Murmuró el.

― ¿Al menos podría saber tu nombre? ― Apeló la chica de cabellos rosas.

― ¿Importa? ― Contestó aparcando el vehículo.

― ¿Ya llegamos? Eh… Para mi sí ― Replicó Sakura.

― Sasuke ― Respondió hosco.

― Gracias, Sasuke-kun ― Agradeció con una sonrisa risueña.

― Bien, puedes bajar, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti ― Respondió con menos frialdad abriendo la portezuela.

― Adiós ― Se despidió ella mientras hacia un ademan y lo veía perderse entre los autos al final de la autopista.

Ingresó con lentitud a la comisaria sin poder explicar muy bien la situación, el comisario le recomendó pasar la noche en algún hotel a lo que ella se negó ya que Sasori podría localizarla y de nuevo comenzaría su infierno, entonces le ofrecieron una de las habitaciones de los sub-oficiales para que tomara un descanso hasta el dia siguiente y poder resolver con más calma su situación.

Ella acepto y fue conducida a uno de los dormitorios en donde se instalo por esa noche y trató de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

― Señorita Haruno, no entiendo su problema ¿Podría ser más clara? ― Preguntaba hastiado uno de los oficiales a cargo mientras largaba suspiros que sonaban bastante molestos.

― Verá, estoy sin casa, me robaron y mi novio me engañó ¡Estoy sin nada! ¡Y ya no quiero volver! ― Repetía incansable.

― Bien, podría aguardar aquí un momento ― Respondió fastidiado el agente mientras se levantaba de su voluptuoso sillón.

― Bien ― Replicó la ojiverde mientras echaba un vistazo a las instalaciones.

― ¡Hola! ¿Sakura-chan? ― Preguntaba una voz varonil.

Ella se giró y vio delante suyo a un chico de no más de 22 años, alto, piel tostada, rubio con grandes y vistosos ojos azules esbozando una sonrisa muy simpática y agradable, además llevaba el mismo uniforme que Sasuke.

― ¡Soy fan tuyo! ¿Sabes? Me vi todas las películas que hiciste, soy el Sargento Naruto Uzumaki ― Saludó el rubio pasándole la mano.

― Eh… Es un placer, Sargento, soy Sakura Haruno ― Contestó la chica estrechando la mano del ojiazul.

― Y qué hace alguien como tú en un basurero como este ― Preguntó abriendo sus bellos ojos con curiosidad.

― Tuve algunos problemas, sólo eso. Nada de importancia ― Contestó mostrándole una sonrisa amarga a lo que el notó.

Desvió la mirada hacia una de las habitaciones en donde daban una especie de charla sobre el patriotismo, lealtad, autoestima, autosuficiencia, _libertad, _aquello llamó mucho su atención, quedó distraída oyendo lo que aquel hombre pregonaba desatendiendo por completo lo que Naruto le decía.

―… Conmigo. ¡De verás! ― Termino el rubio.

― ¡Quiero eso! ― Respondió Sakura con firmeza.

― ¿Eso? ¿A que te refieres? ― Preguntó confundido.

― Lo de la libertad, autoestima y autosuficiencia ― Replicó segura.

― ¡Eh! P-Pero… Eso es… ¿Quieres formar parte del Ejército? ― Inquirió incrédulo ante la afirmación de la pelirosa.

― ¡Si! Creo que eso será una buena terapia para mi ― Asintió la chica.

― Pero… Tú no puedes entrar al ejército, eres una celebridad, tu no… ― Contradijo Naruto.

― ¿Dices que no puedo? ¡Me subestimas! ― Refutó.

― ¡No, no! ¡No es eso! Sólo que es un estilo diferente de trato al que estás acostumbrada ― Argumentó el con una mano en la cabeza.

― ¡Por eso! ¡Quiero probar algo nuevo! ¿En donde firmo? ― Repuso la chica.

― Oh, espera… ― Dijo el mientras se levantaba y llamaba a uno de los hombres vestidos como el.

― Con qué… La señorita desea ser un soldado de su Nación ― Preguntó irónico un hombre mayor como de 50 años, cabellera larga blanca, unas marcas rojas en forma de lagrimales caían en su rostro arrugado.

― ¡Si! ― Ratifico ella.

― Bien. Firme aquí, Señorita. ― Contesto pasándole un contrato que ella firmo sin leer.

El hombre lo tomo y se lo dio a Naruto.

― Sargento, ya sabe qué hacer. ― Finalizó antes de marcharse.

― ¡Si, señor! ― Afirmó sonoramente poniéndose firme con una mano en la frente.

― _¡Raros! _― Pensó ella.

― Sakura-chan, vamos ― Dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Salieron fuera y había un gran camión, como esos escolares, repleto de chicas, Sakura quedó boquiabierta, habían muchas que estaban en su situación pensó. Subió en el encontrándose a una variedad de mujeres, de todos los colores y hasta podría decirse sabores, fue lentamente a buscar asiento y una de las chicas le arrebató uno, frunció levemente el entrecejo y continuo hasta llegar casi al fondo en donde una chica quitó sus maletas y le ofreció el asiento.

― ¡Gracias! ― Agradeció mientras tomaba el asiento.

― ¿Eres Sakura Haruno? ― Preguntó una chica que se apoyaba por la cabecera del asiento, era de contextura delgada y curvilínea, tenia una larga y lisa cabellera rubia recogido en una coleta alta, ojos de un tono turquesa y un mechón de pelo le cubría una parte de la cara, era muy bonita.

― S-Si… ¡Mucho gusto! ― Respondió la ojiverde.

― ¡Oh! Es increíble que una celebridad esté aquí ¿Qué te motivo? ¡Ah! Por cierto, me llamo Ino Yamanaka ― Pasándole la mano por encima del asiento.

― Un cambio de aire, sólo eso. Es un placer, Ino ― Contestó estrechándola.

― Un motivo bastante simple ¿No? ― Comentó con incredulidad la rubia ― Pero bien, ellas son Ten Ten y ella es Hinata Hyuga ― Dijo señalando h su compañera de asiento y a la de la ojiverde.

Ambas también eran chicas con envidiable belleza, Ten Ten tenía al igual que Ino una figura privilegiada, la piel un tanto tostada, el cabello color castaño recogidos en dos rodetes y los ojos de un color café claro, y Hinata era lo contrario, tenia la tez nívea, el cabello largo suelto de un tono azulado, unos ojos perlados y mucho de su figura no podía decir ya que estaba sentada pero lo que era bastante notoria eran los pechos, sobresalientes a pesar de estar con una camperilla bastante ligera de tamaño, sintió una leve envidia.

― Es un placer chicas ― Pronunció Sakura esbozando una sonrisa.

En todo el trayecto las cuatro nuevas compañeras se comentaron los motivos por el cual estaban allí, Sakura por supuesto omitió todo detalle de su fatídica experiencia con Sasori disfrazando sus verdaderos motivos con excusas inverosímiles.

El autobús aparcó y en un instante comenzaron a oír gritos espantosos y a una mujer subir al camión, tenia un aspecto muy masculino, agresivo y poco delicado, a pesar de que se le notaba un poco de brillo labial eso no era suficiente, tenia el cabello de un color rojo brillante, la tez morena y unos ojos de un tono amarillezco, no era fea, solo que le faltaba un día en el salón de belleza.

― ¡Bien Soldados! ¡Salgan del Camión! ¡Ahora! ― Aporreaba la mujer a las chicas.

Una vez que todas las mujeres que se encontraban dentro del autobús bajaron se les ordenó formarse y permanecer firmes con los brazos a los costados.

― Veo muchas caras bonitas, frágiles y con ganas de llorar. Pero eso se acabó, aquí aprenderán a ser independientes y sobre todo fuertes, soy el Sargento Karui, primera al mando del escuadrón de mujeres aspirantes a servidoras de la Nación ― Sermoneaba la mujer.

― Da miedo ― Susurraba Ino a Sakura.

― Sí, quizá le falte el ya sabes qué ― Murmuró la pelirosa.

Ambas se echaron a reír en voz baja siendo escuchadas por la de cabellos rojos.

― Soldado ¿Puedo saber el motivo de la risa? Quisiera compartir con usted también. ― Preguntó sarcástica.

― ¡Nada, señora! ― Respondió la rubia poniéndose firme.

― ¡Soy tu Sargento! ― Gritó en cara de Ino.

― Si, Sargento ― Respondió notablemente asustada.

― Bien ― Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Hinata.

― Parece que quieres llorar ― Sondeaba a su alrededor ― Hazlo, llora ―

― N-No deseo llorar, S-Sargento ― Respondió con timidez la ojiperla.

― Me parece bien soldado ― Replicó mientras volvía a su posición.

― Oiga ¿Disculpe? ― Susurraba una voz melodiosa.

― ¿Hm? ― Bufó.

― Disculpe, soy Sakura Haruno, ¿Sabe? Esto no es lo que esperaba, puede conseguirme un teléfono y un coche para poder regresar ― Preguntó la pelirosa.

― ¿Sakura Haruno? Oh… La señorita Miss Tokio. Y no quiere tal vez ¿Una limosina? ― Respondió con sarcasmo.

― Eso me encantaría ― Replicó la chica sonriendo.

― ¡Sabe que, Haruno! ¡Me está tomando el pelo! ¿Y sabe que más? ― Gritaba la mujer a su alrededor.

― Oiga… Yo no… ― Intentaba replicar Sakura.

― ¡Tu debes obedecer! ¡Así que abajo! ¡Quiero diez flexiones! ¡Ya! ― Ordenó tajante.

Sakura bajó al suelo obedeciendo con gimoteos infelices.

― ¡Omoi!, póngale la mano en la espalda y presione ― Exigió.

― ¡Sí! ― Respondió mientras presionaba con una mano la espalda de la de cabellos rosas haciendo que ella jadeara por el cansancio, cuando llegó a diez el intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero su superior se lo impidió ante el disgusto de este.

― ¡Nunca vuelva a contradecirme! ¡Me oyó! ― Vociferaba en su rostro Karui.

― E-Está bien… Pero no grite ― Susurró ella lo que molestó mayormente a la mujer.

― Omoi, llévesela con el Sargento primero, necesito aclarar algunas cosas ― Dijo Karui despachando a su compañero a la oficina de uno de los oficiales.

Al llegar el abrió la puerta y se presentó ante los dos que se encontraban dentro, Sakura permaneció fuera por un rato y luego fue llamada a ingresar.

― ¡Sakura-chan! Haz llegado muy pronto. ¡Bienvenida! ― Chilló el rubio al ver entrar a Sakura al despacho.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Hola! ― Respondió ella esbozando una gran sonrisa que luego se vio opacada al ver a la otra persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

― ¿Tú? ― Preguntó una voz muy familiar.

― _¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Es Sasuke-kun! _― Gritó su conciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola! Bueno, ya arriba les mencioné todo lo que supuestamente debía estar aquí DD;_

_Espero que les haya gustado porque es capitulo único owo Jajajaja! Es broma, lo sé, soy pésima bromeando (TnT) –Snif Snif-_

_Bien, espero verlos pronto con un nuevo capitulo mis bellos lectores, siempre estoy pendiente de lo que me digan._

_Apareceré con la continuación si veo que mi trabajo tiene una buena acogida ewé Ya lo saben._

_-Muchos Reviews equivalen a una Actualización más rápida-_

_Oh, que pinche soy :3_

_OOOOOOKAAAAY~_

_Nos estamos viendo en la próxima n_n_

_Dewa Matta ~_

_._

_._

_¡SasuSaku & ItaSaku Eien ni Naru!_

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._


End file.
